Tryin' to make it work
by Boltbabe
Summary: Charlie and Brax Fanfic. Secret affair is out, everyone has held it against Charlie but when Charlie Returns from the city she finds it very difficult to be in the Bay with everything going wrong in her life. She finally finds out who her true friends are
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He laid there, still and quiet thinking about the first time he laid eyes on the women of his dreams. Now look at him, all alone without her. Charlie had left town to escape everything and nothing he said could or would change her mind. He felt dead inside without her and he felt like it was his entire fault. If only he had never tried to get with her in the first place, but the heart wants what it wants and there was no escaping that. All the memories of him and Charlie replayed in his mind over and over again until he drifted off to sleep.

In the city Morag and Charlie were out eating dinner in a fancy restaurant.  
>"Charlie, you have to go back to summer bay eventually, Ruby needs you," Morag said across the table.<br>"I know, but I'm not ready to face everyone just yet" Charlie replied while looking down and her empty plate and fidgeting with her knife and fork.

Back in Summer Bay Ruby was in the diner just about to order some lunch when Colleen came in to start her shift. Colleen walked behind the counter and started work. Ruby was about to tell her what she wanted when Colleen just left to attend to some tables. Ruby couldn't believe it; Colleen Smart had just refused to take her order. Without hesitation Ruby left and went to get something to eat an Angelo's. She was hoping Brax wouldn't be there as she believed it was his fault that Charlie left in the first place. Lucky enough he wasn't there but Casey was. She walked straight past him as she was avoiding any Braxton's and even the River boys as she felt unsafe whenever they were around and partly because she believed it was their fault for everything that happened to Charlie and herself. She managed to order and left Angelo's without Casey talking to her, but on her way out she bumped into Heath. She apologized and left quickly before he talked to her. He just looked at her confused while she walked away.

Back in the city Charlie was packing her stuff and putting it in her car getting ready to head back to the bay.  
>"Have a safe trip Charlie" Morag said concerned for her step-daughter.<br>"Yes I will, Thank you for everything by the way and I will talk to you another time" Charlie replied  
>Charlie got into her car and left on her way. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie got out of the car in front of Leah's house unsure if she was ready to be back in the bay. She entered the house but it seemed empty.  
>"Charlie? Wow your back!" Leah said surprised by her friends return.<br>"Yeah, sorry about leaving without saying anything to you" Charlie replied to her friend and house mate.  
>"That's fine; actually I have something to tell, well ask you" Leah said with a worried look.<br>"Yeah, okay what's up?" Charlie asked.  
>"I've been thinking, with everything that has happened in the past few weeks, I think it would be best for everyone in this house hold if you and Ruby move out" Leah explained to Charlie<br>"Oh, okay, when do you want us out?" Charlie asked shocked by what her friend had just said to her.  
>"Like right away when you can" Leah replied with a sad look on her face like she didn't want to do this but she had to for her families sake.<br>"Right, well I'll just pack the rest of my stuff and put it in my car for the time being" Charlie replied shocked still by the request of her friend.

Ruby arrived home and saw Charlie packing all her luggage into her car.  
>"Charlie! Your home and what getting the rest of your stuff to leave permanently" Ruby stood there shocked and angry at her mother.<br>"No Ruby, I'm getting my stuff together because Leah has asked us to live somewhere else" Charlie replied not even looking at her daughter.  
>Ruby was shocked that Leah had all of a sudden become like everyone else in the bay now that they know about Charlie and Brax. Ruby walked into the house and went straight to her room ignoring Leah and Miles. She packed all her stuff and took it out to Charlies' car. While Charlie put Ruby's stuff in the car Ruby raced inside to grab her insulin. She saw Leah and Miles even though she wanted to avoid them now too like she had been with everyone in the bay the last few weeks.<br>"Ruby I'm sorry to do this but I have a family to think about without any of the river boy trouble coming into my house when I'm not here or when I am here, putting me and my family in danger" Leah tried to explain to Ruby her actions.  
>"Don't worry about it Leah, thanks for everything but I guess you're just like the rest of the people around here" Ruby replied harshly.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruby and Charlie had left Leah's house and went into Yabbie Creek to the real estate to see if they could find a house to rent. With no luck Ruby and Charlie decided to try the caravan park just for the night cause it was cheaper than a motel. Finally they had some luck there and got a caravan to stay in for awhile until they sorted something out.

The next day after a horrible night in the caravan park Ruby went for a surf and Charlie went to the diner to get some breakfast. Colleen was working and as soon as she saw Charlie she stuck her nose up in the air and walked away to clean up some tables. After standing in the diner for 5 minutes with no one coming over to serve her she decided to leave and go get something to eat at Angelo's. When she got there Brax was setting up some of the tables. She walked past him and went straight up to the bar. He turned to look at her and decided he should go and see what she wanted.

"Hey, how can I help you today" he asked cheekily.  
>"Can I have a salad to go please" she replied trying to avoid eye contact.<br>"Yep sure, that will be $4.50" he said while handing his hand out waiting for her to pay him.  
>She handed him the cash and sat down on a stool next to her while she waited. It was taking longer than she wanted so she took out some papers with houses to rent on them. Brax saw what she was doing and decided to make conversation with her to past time.<br>"moving are we?" he asked her.  
>"no, just looking" she replied harshly.<br>"right, so what's wrong with Leah's house?" he asked concerned.  
>"nothing, she kicked Ruby and I out yesterday and staying at the caravan park sucks so the sooner I find a place the better" she replied not making eye contact so he wouldn't see how upset she was about it all. He didn't know what to say. The women he loved was losing everything because of him, he wanted to help her but knew she wouldn't want him to so he had to help her without her knowing he was helping her. He knew what he had to do, talk to Casey and Heath; he couldn't do this on his own. He left the restaurant and went to look for Casey and Heath.<p>

Meanwhile, Ruby and Charlie were heading back to their caravan when on the door was a petition signed by all the caravan residents wanting Charlie and Ruby gone. Charlie went to see Alf and that in the house while Ruby started packing the stuff she had out back into the bag and went and took it to the car. She did this with Charlie's stuff as well while Charlie was talking to Alf. Charlie came back to Ruby with money in hand and a disappointed look on her face.  
>"We have to leave don't we?" Ruby asked angrily.<br>"Yeah, Colleen got everyone to sign the petition to get us kicked out" Charlie replied with a tear in her eye. Ruby went up and hugged her mum. Before Ruby could say anything to comfort her mother, her phone went off. She checked it and saw it was a text from Casey saying he wanted to meet up. Charlie dropped ruby off at Casey's and left to go to Yabbie creek. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At Casey's house Brax, Heath and Casey were all inside waiting for Ruby. She knocked on the door expecting Casey to answer but no, instead it was Brax.  
>"Hey Rubes, come in" Brax said to her politely. Ruby walked into the house shocked to see that Heath was also there. She had no idea what was going on but she had a feeling it wasn't gonna be good.<p>

"Ruby, Brax, Heath and I have been talking and we have something to ask you" Casey said to his ex-girlfriend.  
>"Okay, what?" She replied anxiously.<br>"Ruby, we want you and Charlie to move in with us" Brax butted in before Casey had a chance to say anything. Ruby was shocked at the offer. She was so happy that she ran into Braxs' arms and hugged not aware of her movements until she pulled back.  
>"Sorry, I'm just thankful I guess" Ruby said nervously.<br>The Braxton boys laughed at her.  
>"So is that a yes, you will move in and get Charlie to agree as well?" Brax asked worried that the women he loved would say no, so the only way she would think about it at least is if Ruby was the one asking, well telling her about the offer.<br>"Oh, getting Charlie on board, well I'll try but if she says yes than it's a yes" Ruby replied excitedly.

They all talked for awhile explaining it all to Ruby on how it was going to work and that she had answers for everything Charlie would possibly ask her about the offer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Charlie came and picked Ruby up from the Braxton house hold she knew her daughter was hiding something.  
>"What's wrong Rubes?" Charlie asked concerned for her daughter.<br>"Nothing, well actually I was talking to Case, Brax and Heath before you came and picked me up and well, they offered to let us live with them" Ruby explained to her mother afraid of the reaction she was going to get. Charlie was speechless for awhile until she finally spoke and asked question after question without letting Ruby even answer until Ruby told her to shut up. Finally Charlie was silent and Ruby began explaining everything to Charlie to answer all her questions.

Charlie and Ruby sat quietly in the car for a long time until Charlie finally spoke.  
>"Okay, let's do it, might as well, it's not like anyone else is in any hurry to help us" Charlie said with a tear in her eye.<br>"Great, we can move in like now" Ruby replied with a huge smile on her face.  
>Charlie looked at her and gave her a half hearted smile.<p>

Back at the Braxton house Casey got a text from Ruby saying her and Charlie would be over soon after they pick up some pizzas' to say thank you. Casey smiled to himself and went and told Brax and Heath that Charlie said yes and that they would be there soon with pizza.

After Ruby and Charlie had the pizza they were about to leave Angelo's when Roo walked in.  
>"Oh, hey, umm, have use seen Brax anywhere I need to talk to him about the rent?" Roo asked hesitantly.<br>"Umm no, not yet we're on our way to see them now" Charlie replied and smiled at Roo.

Charlie and Ruby pulled up in front of the Braxton house and got out of the car. Brax, Heath and Casey all came out to give them a hand with their luggage. Little did they know that Gina and John were watching out the window.

Once they got inside Brax and Heath took the luggage into the room they would be staying in. Brax could tell Charlie felt uncomfortable with the whole situation but she didn't have any other option. They all sat down and ate the pizza. Brax was about to ask Charlie what her plans were for work but before he could get a chance Charlie got up and said good night to everyone and told them she needed an early night.

The next morning Brax was up early and went for a surf than went to the diner to get some food. When he walked in he found Roo, Alf, Gina, Colleen, Leah and Miles sitting around a table talking about the Braxton boys living in Roos house and not telling her about Charlie and Ruby moving in. They all shut up when they saw Brax standing there looking at them. He gave them a disappointed look and walked out of the diner. Roo went after him telling him she needed to talk to him. She caught up with him and told him that they should sit somewhere quiet to talk.

"Brax, after word got around that Charlie and Ruby are staying with you, people have been in my ear telling me to kick use out." Roo started to explain.  
>"No, don't bother Roo; I'm not going down without a fight" Brax replied sharply.<br>"That's that thing, you don't have to fight, you just can't have Ruby and Charlie staying with you" Roo replied back to him trying to make him understand.  
>"So let me get this straight, me and my brothers can stay only if Charlie and Ruby don't stay" Brax replied angrily.<br>"Yes" Roo replied.  
>"Forget it, I'm not letting anyone push me or the woman I love around any longer" He replied in a harsher tone and walked off.<p>

Back at the house Ruby overheard Heaths conversation with Brax over the phone. She knew it wasn't good so she did what she thought would be for the best. She rang Morag and explained to her everything that has happened since Charlie got back from staying with her. Morag was shocked that everyone was reacting this was. Well she knew they wouldn't like it just like she didn't but they weren't even together anymore and people are still treating Charlie like she did something wrong. Morag told Ruby she will sort it out and that she wouldn't take NO for an answer.

Few hours later Morag turned up in the Bay and headed straight for Angelo's to talk to Brax. When she found him they talked about everything that's been going on and Morag persuaded Brax into coming to the diner with her to talk to everyone that is making life for Ruby and Charlie miserable. When they walked in everyone was shocked to see Morag with Brax. Earlier after Ruby called Morag, Morag called Alf and told him to get everyone that had some issue with Charlie and Ruby to go to the diner and she would meet up with them when she arrived. No one expected her to turn up with Brax though.  
>"It's time we all have a chat" Morag said disappointed by how many people turned up. She couldn't believe how many people hated her step-daughter now.<p>

Charlie left the house to get some air and decided to go to the diner and see how Leah is. On her way she bumped into Bianca. Bianca was the only close friend Charlie had left after everyone found out cause she knew before them and she knew what it was like to fall for a Braxton. Leah knew of course but she didn't feel safe after everything that had happened to Charlie. Charlie and Bianca talked and walked for awhile then they bumped into April and Dex. April and Dex looked at Charlie disapprovingly then turned and looked at Bianca and gave her a look of 'what the hell are you doing with her' look. Bianca turned to Charlie and said she will see her later and left. Charlie turned around and walked in the other direction and headed back to the diner where everyone that disliked her where talking about her to Brax and Morag.

When Charlie reached the diner she heard people yelling. She listened next to the door and heard the voices of her once known friends. She also heard Brax and Morag's voices but they weren't saying negative stuff about Charlie like the rest of the people, they were on her side. She was so happy to have Morag, Brax, Heath, Bianca, Ruby and Casey on her side. It made her feel like she could get through all this drama until she heard Leah's voice speak and say what she thought about Charlie and Brax, all was negative and very hurtful. Charlie began to cry and ran away from the diner so upset that her once friend and house mate said such harsh things about her. Charlie got into her car and drove away not thinking where she was gonna go. Her eyes filled with tears and tears ran down the side of her face that she could barely concern trait on the road.

Charlie was headed face on with another vehicle and swerved to miss the vehicle but she lost control and crashed into a tree head on. The driver of the other vehicle stopped and got out of his car and raced towards Charlies' car. He checked her pulse but nothing, she wasn't breathing. He called the ambulance and told them to be quick because she wasn't breathing. The ambulance arrived on the scene along with the police and the fire brigade. The police questioned the other driver while the fire brigade and the ambulance crew did everything to get Charlie out of the car safely but quickly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the hospital the ambulance crew rushed Charlie into surgery right away. A nurse went and got Sid right away as soon as they heard they were bringing in an emergency case. Sid heard the news and went straight to the operation room to prepare but there was another doctor already there. They both entered the room to see who would be better for the job. As soon as Sid saw it was Charlie he let the other doctor take care of the surgery. He felt guilty after he walked out. He was being unprofessional by letting personal life interfere with his work life. But he couldn't change his mind now so he left it at that.

Back at the house Ruby's phone started ringing. She answered it, both Casey and Heath looking at her face change with the news she was receiving. Her eyes filled with tears and she hung up her phone and looked at Casey and Heath. After a moment silence she told them what the news was. They were all in shock but Heath knew that they should be at the hospital. He got up and told them to hurry up and get a move on they needed to be at the hospital. This was the first time any of them saw Heath care for Charlie but the main reason was that he didn't want his brother to go through another depressing moment of life like the first time Charlie left the bay for a few weeks. God he was so unhappy and depressing to watch.

They arrived at the hospital and Ruby and Casey ran off ahead to get inside to get information on Charlie. Heath stayed outside and decided to call Bianca first and then Brax. He got a hold of Bianca and told her what he knew. Bianca told him she would be there soon. April wanted to know who was on the phone and why Bianca was in a hurry to leave, Dex also was curious. Bianca told them what Heath had told her and they couldn't believe it, they felt guilty for the way they had been treating Charlie and now would be the best time to make it up to Ruby and Charlie.

Heath was happy that Bianca would be coming but now he was faced with a much difficult situation, calling Brax and telling him. Heath got a hold of Brax like straight away, which sucked because it didn't give him much time to think.  
>"Hey Brax, umm, you need to get down to the hospital right away" Heath said trying to keep his cool.<br>"Why what's happened?" Brax asked worried.  
>"Charlies' been in a car accident and is in surgery right now as we speak" Heath replied answering his brothers' question but regretting saying that she was in surgery.<br>"OMG, I'll be right there" Brax said shocked and worried at the same time.

In the diner after Brax had hung up the phone from his brother everyone was looking at him wanting to know what was going on. Morag just looked at him like you better not be leaving, we are trying to fight for Ruby and Charlie's right to live a normal life again.  
>"Charlie was in a car accident she's in surgery" That's all Brax could spit out to everyone while his head was trying to figure it all out. He decided he needed to be at the hospital and Morag knew she had to be there too. They both walked out of the diner and headed for their cars and drove away heading towards the hospital.<p>

Everyone at the diner were still in shock but they decided they should put it all behind them and go to the hospital to support Ruby, Morag and Brax, no matter how much they hated to admit that he would be worried sick about Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the hospital Brax and Morag arrived in time to hear what the doctor was about to tell Ruby, along with Heath, Casey and Bianca. The big words doctors use to confuse people made it sound worse than what it was however to Brax and Ruby it was pretty bad however it could have been a lot worse if the other driver didn't contact the ambulance straight away. The doctor basically told them that Charlie would be out of surgery soon however she had server head injury few broken ribs and a broken leg. She was in surgery because the ribs needed to be placed back properly so it could heal correctly and to stop the internal bleeding she had also suffered. After the doctor left they all went and sat down waiting again to be able to see Charlie. Right after they sat down Alf, Colleen, Leah, Miles, April, Dex, Gina and a few others (Basically the whole of summer bay) came into the waiting area not sure if they should go and see Ruby and help comfort her.

Casey was sitting next to Ruby with his arm around her trying to comfort her when she looked up and saw all the people on the other side of the waiting room looking at her. She got up and walked over to them, furious as why they were here when none of them had supported Charlie especially not Colleen who had a petition signed to get them kicked out of the caravan Park.  
>"What do you think use are doing her?" Ruby asked furiously. Everyone looked at her to try and understand why she was upset with them being there. They thought she would want comforting by friends. Leah was the first to speak.<br>"Ruby as yours and Charlie's friends, we would like to comfort you in this horrible ordeal" Leah said as nice, sweet and calmly as she could.  
>"Mine and Charlie's friends! The only friends that Charlie and I need are the ones that care about us and not the ones that kick us out of our home! And those friends are over there" Ruby started to yell while pointing in the direction she had just come from. Everyone looked at her, upset she had thought that of them. However most of them knew she was right, as Charlie and Ruby's friends they did a horrible job at being there for them.<br>Before anyone could speak Ruby started again.  
>"I guess in these situations you truly do find out who your true friends are" Ruby said as she turned and walked back to the other side of the waiting room with the people who cared about her and Charlie the whole time instead of starting now, when something bad had to happen to make them realise this whole feud was stupid.<p>

Everyone left except Ruby, Casey, Bianca, Heath, Brax and Morag. The only people Ruby wanted to be there as they stuck by her and Charlie the whole time. Brax was walking backwards and forwards in front of them waiting impatiently for some news. It was annoying Ruby so she got up and went to get something to eat and drink for everyone. When she came back the doctor was there talking to Brax and Morag. Ruby raced over but the doctor had finished and left. Ruby looked at Brax and Morag hoping they would say something.  
>"Charlies going to be okay" Brax told her with a smile on his face. The women he loved was going to be okay. Ruby hugged Brax and Morag then went and sat down with everyone else and gave them their drinks and snack. Roo came to the hospital and walked up to Brax and Morag.<br>"I'm sorry for trying to kick use out and I shouldn't have listened to what everyone else thought" Roo started to explain with a sad look upon her face.  
>"So what's that mean?" Brax replied to her anxiously, hoping that Charlie and Ruby could stay with him.<br>"I'm allowing Ruby and Charlie to stay with use if they want to" Roo explained with a smile on her face, happy that she could help in some way.  
>"Thank you that means so much" Brax replied and hugging Roo.<p>

After Roo had left Morag told Ruby the good news that her and Charlie will have a place to live if they needed it. Ruby was so happy. The doctor appeared again and walked up to the group.  
>"Charlies out of surgery and should make a full recovery in no time at all" he said to the group with a smile.<br>"Can we go and see her?" Ruby asked anxiously  
>"Yes but two at a time please" the doctor replied and walked off. The group all hugged each other happy that Charlie was okay. They didn't know who should go in first but Ruby would be definitely in the room.<br>"Brax you can go in with Ruby, you and Ruby are the two people that mean the world to Charlie" Morag said to Brax in front of the group so that they all agreed to let him and Ruby go in first...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Charlie was still unconscious when Brax and Ruby entered her room.  
>"Hey Charlie, please wake up, I need you" Cried Ruby while making her way near her mother's bed. Brax just stood near the door. He couldn't move. The love of his life was lifeless in this hospital bed looking so fragile. He so wanted her to wake up so he could hold her again. All that ran though his mind was what if she dies he would never get to say he loves her or hold her again. He made a promise to himself from that moment that he would try and make it work between him and Charlie no matter what lengths he had to go to, to make sure he gets the woman he loves back in his life.<p>

The next morning Charlie woke up. She was confused at where she was but soon realised after she saw all the machinery and well the smell of the hospital. Ruby woke up as soon as she felt Charlie move her hand.  
>"Oh my god, Charlie your awake about time" Ruby squealed and hugged her mother.<br>"Umm, yeah I'm awake. What happened, and umm, who are you?" Charlie asked not sure what happened to her to end up in hospital and to find out who this strange girl was that hugged her and called her Charlie. All Charlie could think about was who this girl was and that her name must be Charlie. After all, this stranger seemed to know her well and called her it after all. Ruby was shocked to hear Charlie ask who she was. She couldn't even remember her own daughter.

The doctor walked into the room and greeted both Ruby and Charlie.  
>"Good Morning ladies" Said the young doctor.<br>"Hey, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" asked Ruby. The doctor nodded and walked out the door and Ruby followed.  
>"What seems to be the matter?" asked the doctor.<br>"Charlie doesn't remember me" Ruby said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
>"That was to be expected. I'll do some tests and then she's free to go home. It will help her if she doesn't remember anything to be in familiar places as it can jog her memory" Explained the doctor.<br>"Okay well how long can it last for?" asked Ruby.  
>"Only time can tell, for all we know it could be permanent" explained the doctor before he left Ruby to go and do some tests on Charlie. Ruby was in shock that her mother may not even be able to remember her or anyone for that matter. Ruby had to call and tell someone. She decided to call Casey.<p>

"Hey Ruby what's up?" asked Casey as he answered the phone.  
>"Charlie doesn't remember anything" Ruby cried to Casey over the phone.<br>"I'll be right there" Casey said to Ruby shocked by what Ruby had just told him.  
>"NO! I need you to tell Brax, Morag, Heath and Bianca for me please" Ruby said still with tears streaming down her face.<br>"Okay, well just for you I will. I'll see you later okay" Casey said as he hung up the phone.  
>Casey went to Angelo's to tell Brax the news about Charlie.<br>"Case, what are you doing here?" Brax asked as Casey walked up to the bar.  
>"Ruby called and told me that Charlie doesn't remember anything" Casey explained to Brax. Brax was speechless. Maybe this was the way for him to get back in Charlies good books and win her heart again. No, he couldn't do that to her. He decided not to pursue her but let her come to him if that is what she wanted. Casey left Brax alone at Angelo's since he wasn't replying to him and went to find Heath, whom would be with Bianca hopefully.<p>

Casey found Heath and Bianca in the diner having lunch. He walked up to them and told them what Ruby had told him. While he was doing this Colleen over heard and went and told everyone like the little gossiper she was.  
>Back at the hospital Ruby was growing impatient while the doctors and nurses took Charlie for some tests. After the tests were complete the doctor came and talked to Ruby.<br>"Like I said before she is okay to go home and the memory thing will be better seen in the future but it will be for the better if she got home to familiar sceneries to jog her memory. Ruby nodded and thanked the doctor. The doctor left Ruby and attended some other patients while Ruby went and collected Charlie's things and met Charlie at the front desk.  
>"Hey Charlie, we are going home now okay" Ruby said nicely to Charlie as she didn't remember Ruby and Ruby wanted to not scare her in anyway.<br>"Okay that sounds nice" Charlie replied smiling at Ruby even though she didn't know her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back at the Braxton house Heath, Casey and Brax were getting the house all organized for when Charlie and Ruby came home. When they had finished they all sat down in the lounge.  
>"Hey guys we're home" Ruby yelled as her and Charlie walked in. The Braxton boys all got up off the lounge and stood in front of the two women not sure what to say.<br>"Charlie this is Brax, Heath and Casey Braxton, our house mates" Ruby introduced them all like they've never met before.  
>"Hi, it's nice to meet use I guess" Charlie said shyly. Brax smiled at her. All he could think about was how beautiful she was, and how seeing her again like this made him feel like he was falling in love with her all over again.<p>

After Ruby had settled Charlie into the house she left with Casey to go for a surf. Heath tagged along with the teens to get away from the awkward household, which just left Brax and Charlie alone.  
>Brax and Charlie sat in the lounge room quietly, which made it awkward. Charlie was not sure why it felt awkward but decided to start the conversation as it didn't look like Brax was.<br>"So Brax, what do you do for a living?" Charlie asked curiously. Brax looked over at her, sadness filled his eyes at the women he loved because she had no memory of all the amazing things she had done.  
>"I own a restaurant in town" Brax answered her simply.<br>"Oh that sounds fun. You know what lets have lunch at your restaurant" Charlie said as she got up off the lounge.  
>"What right now?" Brax asked dumbly.<br>"Well it is lunch time and I'm hungry and I need to get the hospital food taste out of my mouth and what better way than lunch at a restaurant." Charlie explained with a smile on her face. Brax smiled back.  
>"Okay, let's go then" He replied. Charlie got excited as to her it was the first time eating out again. But something kept bugging Charlie the whole time she was with Brax, but she decided to ignore it and continue on with learning her new lifestyle.<p>

The car trip to the Angelo's was quiet. Only a few words were said to each other. Charlie complemented Brax's car and he thanked her. It was quite awkward for both of them even though Charlie couldn't figure out why. They arrived at the surf club and walked in to go upstairs to Angelo's. Everybody watched them as they were making their way to the restaurant. Charlie noticed this and couldn't figure out why they were staring at her and Brax. They reached the restaurant and Brax lead Charlie to a seat and went to go get some drinks and a menu for both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brax came back to the table he lead Charlie to with a bottle of champagne, 2 wine glasses and two menus'.  
>"Here we go" He said as he handed Charlie a menu and placed the wine glass in front of her, topping it up with the fancy champagne.<br>"Thanks" Charlie replied shyly. They both sat there quietly looking at their menus' trying decide what to order.  
>"So, how did you end up with a place like this" Charlie asked curiously.<br>"Well I part owned it, but my partner wanted to leave town so I brought him out" Brax replied honestly even though Charlie wouldn't have known the difference anyway.  
>"Oh, what was his name?" Charlie asked.<br>"Angelo actually" Brax laughed a little when he said that.  
>"Right, so what's the deal with Ruby and Casey?" Charlie asked.<br>"They're dating" Brax replied awkwardly.  
>"Oh, am I seeing anyone?" Charlie asked more curiously.<br>"No" Brax replied not sure what else to say. It wasn't as if he was lying to her because they weren't together, that was true and he knew for sure that she wasn't seeing anyone else.  
>"Right, are you seeing anyone?" Charlie asked curiously trying to keep the conversation going.<br>Brax hesitated for a moment. "no, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment"  
>They ate is silence until Brax broke the silence.<br>"You wanna go home now?" he asked her.  
>"Sure lets go" she replied.<p>

The drive home was quiet until they reached home. In the drive way they sat in the car quietly. Both kept glancing at each other out of the corner of their eye. Charlie couldn't take the silence anymore. She turned to face Brax. Brax couldn't take it any longer he turned to face her and in his luck she was facing him. He cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed him back not sure why it felt so right.

A knock on the car window made, both Charlie and Brax jolt up quickly. It was Heath. Brax rolled down the window.  
>"Have you forgotten something?" heath asked.<br>"No, have I?"Brax replied curiously.  
>"Don't play stupid with me" Heath started to shout. "Charlie, yeah sure she has a reason for not remembering, but you" Heath was getting really worked up.<br>"Calm down just tell me what I forgot" Brax said reassuringly to Heath.  
>"Its private business" Heath said looking over at Charlie. Brax turned to face Charlie.<br>"Do you mind giving us a minute?" Brax asked Charlie.  
>"No ill just go inside" Charlie replied confused at what was going on.<br>She got out of the car and headed for the house Heath jumped in the passenger side of the car. He reminded Brax what the urgent business was. Brax nodded and Heath got out of the car. Brax drove away leaving Heath and Charlie alone. Heath went inside and found Charlie sitting on the lounge. He moved towards her and sat down next to her. She looked at him. He was staring at her as if he wanted something. He decided then and now was the time to do it. Charlie turned to face Heath, just about to ask him what he wanted when he leaned in and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Charlie pulled away from the kiss.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked confused by Heaths actions. He just looked at her unsure of the answer himself. He never felt this way about Charlie before, but since she lost her memory he started to feel something for her.<br>"I'm sorry Charlie, I should have not done that can we just forget this ever happened?" he said to her as he got up and backed out the door.  
>"HEATH WAIT!" Charlie got up and ran after Heath but he was already in his car and off down the road. Charlie was left alone confused.<p>

As she was about to walk back inside Brax pulled into the driveway. He stopped the car and got out walking towards Charlie.  
>"Hey you" he said with a smile on his face just before he kissed her. She kissed him back for a moment but pulled away a short while later.<br>"What's wrong?" Brax asked concerned about her reaction.  
>"Nothing, it's just I barely know you and I feel like we are moving too fast" Charlie lied so she could get more time to figure things out with the love triangle that is in her life.<p>

Charlie and Brax were snuggled on the lounge watching some movie when Casey and Ruby walked in.  
>"Hey guys" Ruby and Casey said.<br>"Hey" Brax replied while not taking his eyes from the screen. Charlie decided to get up and talk to Ruby.  
>"Hey Ruby can we talk?" Charlie asked her. Ruby nodded and they both walked off into Ruby's bedroom.<p>

"What's up?" Ruby asked wary of her mothers' intention to talk.  
>"Today Brax kissed me I kissed him back, then Heath interrupted and Brax took off leaving Heath and I alone, then Heath kissed me" Charlie explained to Ruby unaware that Casey was listening outside the door.<br>Casey was shocked and decided to go find Heath. Ruby had no words to say. Her mouth dropped open and it stayed that way for a very very long time.  
>"Ruby please say something" Charlie began to worry, afraid that telling Ruby everything was a mistake.<br>"Heath kissed you?" Ruby said still gobsmacked by it all.  
>"Yes, and Brax" Charlie replied hoping Ruby would say something more reliable.<br>"Well Brax kissing you isn't that big of a deal, use two used to be in a secret relationship and loved each other..." Ruby mumbled off. Charlie was shocked that Brax and her were in a relationship and he didn't tell her over lunch. LOVE! That was a bigger shock to Charlie. Now the whole love triangle was going to be messy. Ruby realized Charlies' reaction and knew that Brax didn't tell her about them and now Ruby had just said all that.  
>"Charlie waits here a sec and I'll go and get something's" Ruby said while getting up to walk out the door.<p>

Ruby came back 5 minutes later.  
>"Got it all" Ruby said.<br>"Got all of what?" Charlie asked confused.  
>"Your box full of mysteries and some photo albums to help you remember" Ruby explained. Charlie was shocked at all the stuff Ruby brought in. Ruby joined Charlie on the bed and they both got comfortable and started going through the box while Ruby was explaining to Charlie everything from the beginning.<br>Down at the beach Casey found Heath.  
>"YOU KISSED CHARLIE!" Casey yelled, furious at his brothers' actions.<br>"Calm down mate" Heath replied to get Casey to understand.  
>"Calm down. You know that Brax loves Charlie and when he finds out he's going to kill you" Casey said trying to keep his cool.<br>"He won't find out "Heath said in a threatening tone. Casey was angry at Heath for kissing Charlie in the first place and now he wants Casey to keep it a secret from Brax. Casey didn't know what to do so he went and talked to Bianca leaving Heath on the beach.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charlie decided she wanted to go through all this stuff alone so she left Ruby and went into her room. Charlie decided she needed to talk to Bianca, so she left the house and went to Bianca's'  
>At Bianca's' house Charlie walked up to the door but before she knocked she heard Casey and Bianca talking.<br>"Heath kissed Charlie and I think she is thinking about giving him a go" Casey told Bianca.  
>"No, she can't, that's like the same as me hooking up with Brax" Bianca replied quickly<br>Charlie had heard enough. Her own best friend didn't like the idea of Charlie with Heath, so Charlie decided to leave without talking to Bianca and headed off to the beach to get some alone time to think things through.

At the beach Charlie sat down alone and watched out upon the ocean.  
>"Hey" Heath said as he walked up to Charlie and sat beside her.<br>"Hi" Charlie replied not even looking at him. Heath and Charlie talked for ages. He even made her laugh a few times. Heath had worked out earlier that the only feelings he had for Charlie were based on sex, so to get over these feelings he would need to sleep with her and he decided to take his chances now. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately. She kissed him back not even thinking about being in public and what everyone would think. While they kissed Brax was up on the hill watching. Jealousy took over and he walked on down over to where Heath and Charlie were and grabbed Heath off Charlie and punched him.  
>"What was that for?" Heath asked confused.<br>"As if you don't know what it was for!" Brax yelled back at him. Heath realised and said sorry to both Brax and Charlie and ran off down the beach. Brax looked at Charlie disappointed that she would actually kiss Heath back.  
>"How could you let him kiss you?" Brax asked her confused at her actions. Charlie didn't reply she just got up and ran away from Brax. She needed space she needed to get away from this nightmare. When she got further away from any sign of Braxton's or human life she slowed down and started to walk. Since there were no cars along the road Charlie walked on the road near the edge just in case but still it wasn't far enough. While she was walking a kangaroo hopped across the road while a car was heading in its direction the car swerved and missed the kangaroo but hit Charlie instead. Charlie was unconscious. The guy from the car called the ambulance and they arrived on the scene 15 minutes later. They told the guy not to worry she was still alive. Well for now anyway...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the hospital they rushed Charlie into surgery. One nurse noticed what was going on and knew who to call.  
>"Hello" Ruby answered the phone.<br>"Ah yes hi, this is Julie from the hospital, I would like to let you know that Charlie Buckton has just been brought in after being hit by a car" Julie the nurse told Ruby.  
>"OH MY GOD, thank you for letting me know" Ruby said shocked at the news. How could all this be happening again? Just when Charlie was getting used to everyone and everything again. Before Ruby made her way to the hospital she called Bianca and Casey to let them know. After that she left on her way to the hospital. Casey called Brax to let him know what was going on. Bianca decided to go find Heath and tell him what was going on. She found him at Wilsons Beach drinking.<br>"Hey you, I've been looking everywhere for you" Bianca stated as she sat down next to Heath.  
>"I guess you heard about what I did and now your here to tell me to back off" Heath responded to Bianca harshly.<br>"No, what did you do?" Bianca decided to play dumb and get Heaths side of the story.  
>"I kissed Charlie earlier today and Brax got jealous and punched me down to the ground" Heath started to explain.<br>"WOAH! Casey told me you kissed Charlie the other day but you kissed her again today?" Bianca asked shocked.  
>"Yeah, it was a stupid mistake" he replied.<br>"I was here to tell you that Charlie is in hospital, she got hit by a car" Bianca told Heath. "I'm on my way there; do you wanna come with me?" She asked him.  
>"Nah, Brax will be there and at the moment me and him aren't getting along, can't imagine why" he stated with a smile.<br>"Okay well I'll see you around" Bianca said to Heath as she got up and walked back to her car.

At the hospital Ruby was waiting anxiously for some news. Not only was she waiting for news on Charlie, she was also waiting for someone to turn up and comfort her through this ordeal. Just when she was about to give up all hope Casey walked in and ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
>"Where's Bianca or Brax?" Ruby asked him hoping that Charlie had a little more support than just Casey and Ruby.<br>"Brax is angry at the moment and said he won't be coming to see her anytime, and Bianca went looking for Heath to tell him" Casey told Ruby.  
>"Why is Brax angry with Charlie?" Ruby asked concerned.<br>"Heath kissed Charlie today and she kinda kissed him back well that was until Brax pulled Heath off her and punched him" Casey explained to Ruby not letting her know that he overheard her conversation with Charlie about the first time Heath kissed Charlie.  
>"I gotta go for awhile can you stay here and call me if there is any news?" Ruby asked while she walked off slowly out the door. All Casey could do in time was nod.<p>

At Angelo's Brax was behind the bar polishing some wine glasses when Ruby walked in. Brax was confused at why she was here when he knew that she should be at the hospital.  
>"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Brax asked while putting away the wine glass.<br>"I could ask you the same question" Ruby stated while giving Brax the death stare.  
>"I have my reason what's yours?" Brax asked while looking away from Ruby's stare.<br>"Well I'm here to tell you Charlie needs you no matter what is going on with use, you need to be there for her because she needs you, no matter what she says" Ruby explained as she took a seat at the bar.  
>"I'm pretty sure she has Heath now, so why don't you go find him" Brax replied angrily at the thought of the women he loved being with his brother.<br>"Just to let you know it was the second time he kissed her, but before you over react Charlie has her reasons" Ruby told Brax.  
>"WHAT, he kissed her before today!" he was mad now. "What reasons huh, that's right she doesn't have a reason for kissing him back"<br>"WOAH! Calm down, last time I checked Charlie lost her memory and by the way it's your fault for not telling her sooner that you and her were in a relationship and in LOVE! So don't go blaming Charlie for it all cause it's partly your fault as well" Ruby yelled at Brax. She was angry at him for blaming it on Charlie and saying she had no reason at all to kiss Heath back. Times like now Ruby wished Charlie could remember everything. Ruby got up out of the chair she was sitting on and left Angelo's to head back to the hospital. Brax was left there to think about everything Ruby had just said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back at the hospital Ruby came racing in to find Bianca and Casey sitting with coffee in hand waiting for some news.  
>"Still nothing?" Ruby asked already knowing the answer as she sat down beside Casey.<br>"Nope, sorry" Casey replied back to her even though he knew she knew the answer. "Where did you get to?" he asked.  
>"Nowhere" she replied with a smile. She had a feeling that Brax would turn up sooner or later.<p>

Later on Bianca left and told Ruby to call her if anything changes. Casey tried to persuade Ruby to leave Charlies bed side and go home to get some rest. Eventually Ruby agreed and left Charlie at the hospital alone. When Casey and Ruby left Brax knew it was the right time to go see Charlie. He walked in the main entrance and asked the nearest nurse where Charlie Buckton's room was. He thanked the nurse and headed down the hall to reach the room where the love of his life was. He entered the room quietly and saw Charlie sleeping peacefully. All the hate in him just washed away just by looking at her. Until he heard Heaths voice outside with the nurses asking them where Charlie was. He got angry again and walked out of the room and the hospital without Heath seeing him.

The nurses finally told Heath which room Charlie was in and he made his way in there. When he opened the door he looked in before going in and noticed Charlie was starting to wake up. She looked over at Heath.  
>"Brax?" she asked him hoping that it would be him. Heath realized then that Brax and Charlie were in love and that he didn't actually want Charlie he just felt bad for her and it was all Brax's fault. But now he knew that no matter what happens between his brother and Charlie they would love each other still. He closed the door and told the nurses before he left the hospital that Charlie was awake. As he got out of the hospital he texted Ruby and Casey and told them that she was waking up...<p>

_Sorry its short and i haven't uploaded lately... been really busy with school work and my friend is going to help me with some more ideas for the future chapters ... Thanks for all who like this story so far and i hope use will like the rest of it._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Heath got into his car trying to decide what to do now. He remembered Charlie asking for Brax and decided that was what he had to do, go and find Brax. He started the engine and raced off down out of the car park heading for Angelo's. When he got there he noticed Brax flirting with some blonde chick. He got furious and walked out, heading for his car to go back to the hospital. Heath started to get emotional. He felt so bad for Charlie, she didn't need this, so he decided to go and tell Charlie that Brax has moved on and she should forget him and move on too.

He arrived at the hospital and headed for Charlie's room. He was expecting someone else to be there already, but no one was there. He walked into Charlie's room and stood next to her bed. She looked up at him.

"Heath, where's Brax?" She asked while her eyes filled up with tears.

"Charlie he's moved on, and he wants me to tell you to move on with your life too." Heath hated the feeling of lying to Charlie. She had already been lied to enough by Brax, but it was for the best that she thought that he wanted her to move on instead of Heath telling her to move on. Charlie's eyes watered up more, tears started falling down her cheeks. Heath saw how devastated she was. He felt horrible for telling her. He left her alone, she needed time and so did he.

5 minutes after Heath had left Charlie pulled herself together and got up out of the bed. She needed to speak to Brax herself. She left the hospital without anyone noticing her and called a taxi. When the taxi arrived she got in and told the driver where to go. Charlie could feel all of her memories racing back. Emotions of all these memories came racing back as well and took control of Charlie. She was sitting in the back of a taxi crying her heart out. By the time she got to the house she had pulled herself together. Before she got out of the taxi she saw Brax and some chick making out. He was leading her into the house. Charlie waited a little while and payed the driver before she got out and slowly made her way up to the house. When she reached the door she snuck in and made her way to her bedroom. She packed most of her stuff and wrote a note for Ruby in her room. Charlie grabbed her keys before she made her way out the house and headed for her car. She placed her luggage in the car and jumped in and drove off.

Ruby finally made her way to the hospital and headed for Charlie's room. When she got there Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Ruby informed the nurses and the doctors. One nurse was going to call the police when Ruby stopped her and told her she would go look for her instead and that it would be best if the police were not involved. Ruby tries calling Casey but he doesn't answer, so she tries calling Bianca who also doesn't answer. Ruby decided to call Brax because she doesn't want to get heath involved anymore. Finally Ruby was in luck and Brax answered.

"Ruby, what's up?" Brax asked tiredly.

"Can you come pick me up from the hospital please?" Ruby begged him over the phone.

"Yep, I'll be there soon"

With that Brax and Ruby hung up the phone. Brax got up out of bed and started putting his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked as she sat up.

"Gotta go pick someone up" He told the blonde woman who he barely knew but still slept with out of anger.

"So you want me gone by the time you get back?" she asked.

"Yeah that would help. Look it was fun but at the moment it's just bad timing" he explained.

"That's cool, I'll see you around." And with that she got up, got dressed and left with Brax following, closing the door behind. They went their separate ways; She went god knows where, he went to the hospital to pick Ruby up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Brax arrived at the hospital to find Ruby crying.

"Hey Rubes, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat down beside her

"Charlie's gone" she sobbed

"What where?" he asked concerned

"I don't know" she basically yelled at him through sobs.

"Okay well lets' get you home and see if Charlie's there okay?"

"Yeah okay, thanks Brax" Ruby said as she looked up and smiled at him.

Brax took Ruby home and told her not to worry about a thing and that he will find Charlie for her. With that being said Ruby went into her room to think. When she entered her room she found a note on her pillow. It was from Charlie. Ruby read the note and started to pack her stuff.

Meanwhile Brax was out looking for Charlie everywhere he could think of. He had no luck and headed home hoping that Charlie had turned up. He was almost about to pull into the driveway when he saw Ruby get into a taxi with a few bags. He followed the car without being noticed.

When Ruby arrived in the city she pulled up in front of a really nice apartment. Brax couldn't figure out what she was doing here until he saw Charlie walk out the door and went to hug Ruby and help her with her bags. Brax didn't understand, Ruby had no idea where Charlie was, unless she did and she was trying to get him off the scent. He was curious at why Charlie left the hospital and decided to come to the city.

Brax parked down the road a bit so that Charlie or Ruby didn't see his car. He noticed Ruby leaving the house and getting back into the cab. Once the cab had left Brax got out of the car and headed for the apartment door. It was now or never to talk to Charlie.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Brax took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited nervously, regretting his decision of following Ruby. Charlie opened the door snapping Brax back into reality.

"Brax, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I followed Ruby here, but that's not important. Why are you here?" he asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. Why did you follow Ruby?" she replied back harshly.

"Like I said, that doesn't matter, and yes it does matter why you are here" he yelled back catching the attention of the next door neighbour.

"Brax stop!" she hissed at him.

"No Charlie, I will not stop!" he was getting furious now.

"Fine, let's talk inside" she said as she stepped aside allowing Brax to come in. Brax walked in and saw how nice the place was from the inside as well as the outside.

"Where did Ruby go?" he asked calmly, while taking in the surroundings.

"Back to the bay to get some more bags"

"You're not coming back?" he asked emotionally.

"No. Ruby will say goodbye and pay you the rent for the week."

"Charlie please don't do this. Come back to the bay with me" he begged as he stepped closer to touch her face.

"No Brax, don't" she stepped back away from him. "We've been through too much"

"We'll start again. Nothing can stop us Charlie" he said whilst stepping closer to her again.

"Brax..."

Before she could finish his lips met hers. Her feelings took over and she kissed him back passionately. Before she could do anything to stop it from going any further, Brax had her pinned against the wall. His hands busy with undoing her pants. She responded and helped him take her clothes off, then started taking his clothes off. Brax moved from her lips to her neck, then he placed a line of kisses down her body. She moaned in pleasure. He made his way back up to her lips and passionately kissed her. She pushed him away to lead him into the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"That was amazing. You can't tell me that you aren't coming back to bay with me after that" Brax said as he held Charlie in his arms. She pulled away and got up out of bed to get her clothes on.

"Charlie?" Brax was concerned now.

"That was us saying goodbye" Charlie stated as she left the room. Brax got out of bed and put his clothes back on before exiting the room after Charlie. She was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Charlie that was not a goodbye"

"It's time for you to leave and go back to that blonde"

Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Fine whatever, have a great life without me, I know mine will be so much better without you" he stormed out of the apartment and headed for his car. He was angry with himself for saying that. His life without Charlie was not even imaginable. He needed her in his life, she was everything to him. He started the car and headed of home to Summer Bay.

Charlie couldn't believe she had just pushed the man she loved away. But she made a promise to herself when she left Summer Bay that she would start fresh and forget the past. That included her job as a police sergeant. Luckily she had an idea in mind.

Back in Summer Bay, Ruby had said goodbye to everyone for Charlie. Ruby had also packed everything up and took it over to Leahs' house. While there, Ruby asked Leah if she could stay with her until the HSC was over, than she would be leaving Summer Bay. Leah had agreed, but on one condition, NO RIVERBOYS OVER, especially the BRAXTONS. Ruby agreed and called Charlie to tell her the plan. Charlie was okay with it mainly because she was excited about her own business plans.

Back at the Braxton house, Brax walked in furious and went straight to Ruby's room. Nothing was left in the room except the note from Charlie on the bed side table.

_Dear Ruby, _

_ I know this is really bad timing, but when Heath told me Brax had moved on and that I should too, I didn't believe him. I left the hospital to go speak with Brax but instead I found him with someone else. I couldn't believe it, what Heath said was true. Seeing Brax with someone else hurt me so much that I couldn't cope. I found it best if I left the Bay to live in the city. I would love it if you would join me in a new start to life._

_Love lots Charlie xo_

_Ps. Txt me or call me when you have an answer so I can tell you where to go. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After reading the note from Charlie, Brax was angry at Heath. How could he tell Charlie that Brax had moved on? Brax stormed out of the room to find Heath just arriving in through the door. Anger took over Brax as he went over to where Heath was standing and punched him to the ground. Heath got up off the ground and walked away from his brother like nothing had happened. Brax couldn't stand to be in house any longer so he went to Angelo's to have a few drinks.

Back in the city Charlie was getting everything ready for her new business. Unfortunately she couldn't stop thinking about Ruby being in Summer Bay all alone and doing her HSC. Charlie hated being away from Ruby and knew deep down Ruby didn't want to move away from the Bay. Ruby wasn't the only thing on Charlie's mind. Brax was constantly on her mind all day and all night. Charlie swore that she was going to go insane if she thought about him once more. With missing Ruby like hell and being in love with Brax but being too far away from him, Charlie decided to move back to the Bay. She still needed to keep a low profile for awhile until she got back on her two feet. This meant she would have only Ruby, Leah and Bianca know that she would be returning to the bay.

At Leah's house Ruby was storing all of Charlie's and most of her own belongings in Charlie's old room. While she was doing this her phone rang, it was Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" Ruby questioned.

"Hey Rubes, I have something exciting to tell you" Charlie spook without hesitation.

"Okay shoot" Ruby spoke warily.

"I'm moving back to the Bay, well nearby anyway" Charlie said happily.

"Oh my god CHARLIE, that's awesome I can't wait to tell everyone I'm not moving anymore" Ruby spoke excitedly.

"Ruby this has to stay a secret. Only Bianca, Leah and you must know" Charlie spoke more seriously now.

"OH okay then if that's what you want" Ruby replied with less excitement in her voice.

ONE MONTH LATER

Ruby was getting annoyed at how long it was taking Charlie to move back. Charlie had found a place in Yabbie Creek that was a business from the front and a house to live in connected at the back. Ruby had started moving in straight away once the contract was completed and the agent said that they could move in. With help from Leah and Bianca, Ruby had everything shifted in within the second week of buying the place. The first week Ruby went to the city and helped Charlie choose the furniture for the house and the business. That was two weeks ago now and Ruby was waiting for Charlie to hurry up and move back.

Once morning while Ruby was asleep in her new house, she woke up to the noise of men outside working. Ruby went outside to investigate why they were here working on a Saturday. She was so angry at them for waking her up so she decided to go over and yell at them demanding to know why they were working on her house, well the business part. Before she had a chance to go over to them her phone rang.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just calling to see if the guys have come yet to start work on putting the business name up yet?"

"Oh that's what they are doing here" Ruby sighed in relief that Charlie had called before she went over and abused them.

"So I can take that as a yes?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah they just started" Ruby answered.

"Good. Oh Ruby there will be a truck arriving today sometime with some items for the business" Charlie explained to Ruby.

"Okay I'll be here" Ruby replied before Charlie could ask her if she could be at the house waiting for them.

"Thank you Ruby. Oh by the way I won't be moving up anytime soon, there is still some things I have to take care off before moving back okay" Charlie explained to Ruby.

"Yeah okay I'll see you when I see you. Love you" Ruby said as she hung up

"Love you too" Charlie responded a little late because Ruby had already hung up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry Everbody for the late update have been busy and also lost for ideas but im getting there. Hope you all had a safe holiday and a good Christmas and New Years.**

2 Months Later

'Charlottes Rubes' was now open and was a very popular little clothing shop for everyone. (People called it CR's for short) Ruby was in charge of it for Charlie until she got back from the city since she had completed school and got her HSC. Ruby hadn't had time to spend with friends during the last couple of months which ended hers and Casey's relationship. Bianca was really the only person that made time to visit Ruby everyday which turned to every weekend because Casey and Ruby were no longer together. It soon ended and Bianca rarely saw Ruby. The main reason being that Bianca was with Heath now and if he found out about when Charlie was returning he would tell Brax, and Charlie didn't want Brax knowing when she was coming back.

One morning at the Braxton household Brax woke up feeling like something good was going to happen, however he wasn't the only one awake so early. In Yabbie Creek Ruby was awake cleaning the shop and the house from top to bottom before her mother arrived home today. It was now 9 o'clock and Ruby had cleaned the whole entire place and decided to go get some breakfast from the diner in Summer Bay and take a stroll along the beach. After getting some breakfast, Ruby made her way down to the beach and noticed Bianca sitting alone looking out to the water. Ruby followed her gaze and noticed Heath, Casey and Brax out surfing. She realized how much she missed Casey but decided to ignore those feelings and made her way over to Bianca.

"Hey Bianca" Ruby called out as she approached her.

"RUBY! It's been so long since I've last seen you" Bianca yelled happily as she got up off the sand and gave Ruby a big hug.

"Yeah it has, I've been really busy with the business" Ruby explained after Bianca stopped hugging her and she could breathe again.

"Yeah I understand, so when is Charlie getting back?" Bianca asked.

"Today sometime" Ruby answered truthfully.

"Wow, I can't wait to see her" Bianca chimed.

"Can't wait to see who?" Heath questioned as he, Casey and Brax placed their surfboards in the sand and waited for the reply. Bianca and Ruby both knew Charlie didn't want them to know she was coming back to the bay so before Bianca could lie to her boyfriend Ruby jumped in and said, "No one, I better get going and head back to the shop." As Ruby walked away she thought to herself how awkward that was because it was the first time she had been anywhere near Casey on a long time.

When Ruby arrived home she noticed a very familiar car in the driveway. Of course it was Charlie and Ruby wasted no time at all to go see her mother. As she made her way to the front door she stopped to see Charlie waiting for her rubbing her stomach which showed a very small baby bump. Ruby was shocked and lost for words.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Oh My God, Charlie!" Ruby spoke shocked.

"Ruby let me explain" Charlie begged.

"Explain what, you're pregnant" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes but can we maybe talk inside?" Charlie asked.

"Fine, but how could you be pregnant and not tell me?" Ruby asked as she opened the door and made her way inside with Charlie following behind.

Charlie didn't know how to answer that question just yet and went and sat on the lounge. Ruby followed hoping for an answer. They both sat there silently waiting for one another to say something. So many questions raced through Ruby's mind. _Who was the father? Was it Brax's child? How long along was she? _Ruby got pulled out of her thoughts when Charlie spoke up. Charlie knew what Ruby was thinking _'Who is the father?' _and she decided to answer that question before Ruby asked anything else.

"It's Brax's child' Charlie explained to her daughter, hoping it would help Ruby understand the whole situation.

"How long are you gone?" Ruby asked still shocked at the thought of Charlie being pregnant and it being Braxs child.

"Three months" Charlie responded in hope that her daughter was not mad at her and would forgive her.

Ruby was still in shock. Her mother was three months pregnant with her ex boyfriends' child. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that Charlie didn't want Brax knowing she was coming back, with good reason, but Brax was her child's father even though Ruby was sure he would have moved on by now. He needed to know even if Charlie didn't want him to know. It was now or never for Ruby to say what she needed to say to her mother.

"Charlie, Brax needs to know that you're back and pregnant with his child"

"No Ruby! He can't know, things with us are complicated and I can't go there again, I'm sorry." With this said Charlie got up off the couch and walked away, grabbing her car keys and heading for the door.

"Charlie wait! Where are you going?" Ruby yelled to her mother as she tried to stop her from leaving once again.

"I'll be back later, I need some time to myself" Charlie responded while getting into her car and driving off in the direction of the beach. Once she arrived at the beach she noticed three very familiar men down the beach with two women by their sides. 'That wasn't a good sign,' Charlie thought to herself. As she breathed in the fresh air of the ocean breeze, Charlie lost track of all her thoughts and was clueless to her surroundings. While she was in her little world Casey was making his way up from the beach. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw her.

"Oh my god, Charlie is that you!" Casey shouted out, causing everyone to look at him and Charlie including Brax and Heath down the beach, who were not so sure as what they heard or what was going on up near the surf club.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Oh my god, Charlie is that you!" Casey shouted out, causing everyone to look at him and Charlie including Brax and Heath down the beach, who were not so sure as what they heard or what was going on up near the surf club...

Charlie turned to look at who called her name, which left her starting right at Casey. He looked at her with so many questions running through his mind, but as soon as he saw the baby bump he couldn't speak a word. He was left gobsmacked while Charlie ran away as fast as she could. She couldn't bare talking to Casey, because whatever he knew, Brax would soon know. As she made a run for it she ran into someone that she wasn't expecting to see quite so soon.

"Bianca!"

"Charlie, Oh my God! It's so good to see you"

"I have to go, make sure Casey doesn't say anything please."

"Umm sure" Bianca was quite confused as to what Charlie was talking about but before she could ask Charlie was off again as fast as she ran into Bianca.

Bianca decided to ignore the fact she ran into Charlie, well Charlie ran into her and make her way to the beach like she originally planned. As Bianca made her way to the entrance of the beach near the surf club she saw Casey standing there with a confused look on his face. This meant only one thing he saw Charlie, but Bianca didn't understand why he would be confused to see her. So many questions were going through her mind as she made her way over to Casey.

"Hey Case, what's up?" Bianca asked casually like she hadn't just seen Charlie.

"Ch, Ch, Charlie... She's preg, pregnant" Casey managed to mumble out.

"What!" Bianca was shocked; she just saw Charlie and didn't even notice she was pregnant.

"Who's Pregnant?" Asked Heath, as he as Brax made their way over to Casey and Bianca only hearing the words 'pregnant' escape Casey's mouth. Casey and Bianca were both in shock and neither could answer the question Heath had just asked. Bianca then remembered Charlie telling her to make sure Casey doesn't say anything. Is that what she wanted to keep Casey form telling, that she was pregnant or was it that he had saw her. Maybe both reasons were why Charlie wanted Bianca to keep Casey from telling Brax or anyone else that he had seen her and that she's pregnant.

It was now or never to keep that secret a secret, for the time being. "Oh Casey was just telling me how one of his friends from school are pregnant, I used to teach her so it was quite a shock to find out that information."

"Oh okay then, thought it was someone we might have known" Heath shrugged off the whole pregnancy thing like it never happened. If only he knew. Poor Brax, not knowing the truth. Was it even his, Bianca wasn't sure of and by the look on Casey's face he didn't either. Bianca thought she had pulled it off lying to her boyfriend and is brother for her best friend who she hadn't seen for some time. However little to hers or anyone's knowledge, Brax heard Charlie's name and then the words pregnant just took him off guard. He couldn't run and escape, he had to pretend he didn't hear a thing. Maybe he didn't hear what he thought he heard. Maybe it was all in his head but if it was why would he confuse Charlie with someone else with that of being pregnant. There was only one way to find out if Charlie was back or not and that was to go to her. First stop 'Charlottes Rubes'.


End file.
